The Journey of Letters
by sunflower14
Summary: A war has errupted between England and Spain. Will and Elizabeth are forced to communicate through various letters brought by Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Dearest Elizabeth

Disclaimer: All characters from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ belong to Disney. Grace and Patrick belong to me.

Background: Will and Elizabeth are engaged. A war has errupted between England and Spain, and Will is forced to join the Naval forces. He is away atsea, while Elizabeth is home at Port Royal with her father, Estella, and Patrick (little cousin). Captain Jack Sparrow is supplying the British Navy with supplies (esp. rum!) in a pardon agreement, and bringing back news and letters.

_Dearest Elizabeth_,

Your letter warmed my heart and will keep me company throughout these months. Have I told you how much I love

you? I love you like the flower loves the sun. I love you like the spring that loves the rain. I love you because as I look

around at the men who have become consumed and the endless ocean, your love and faith makes me remember that

everything is beautiful. You remind of innocence. Of better times when we spent countless afternoons under a tree just

talking. Every letter from you is a promise of hope for the future.

We have not seen much activity, which I guess that is a good thing, but sometimes any action is better than sitting here in

the rain going mad. Some of the men are not doing so well. They don't get letters from their beautiful finance like I do. I

was so nervous when I asked you to marry me that night. Everybody was telling me to wait...we are too young, we don't

know what true love is, we came from different backgrounds...but I had to ask you. I was afraid that if I didn't, I would

lose you forever. You looked so beautiful that night with your hair falling like an angel and your smile that concaved

with dimples as I got down on my knees. You are my angel.

My memories keep me going though the motions, but they also make me laugh. Do you remember when we were

younger and went to Betty's tenth birthday party? It was when it was still respectable for us to be friends; before I

became a blacksmith and you a proper lady. It was the first boy and girl party, and everybody was extremely nervous

around each other. We were sitting off by the creek and Betty's little brother's rabbit fell into the creek. You jumped in

right after it, mindless that it was just spring and the water was freezing. You reached the rabbit, while Betty kept

screaming about alligators. Reaching the bank, you put a hand out in a pretense to me to help you up, but pulled me into

the creek instead. I was so shocked and you just grinned laughing. I dunked you right then and there. That took the smile

right off your face. Betty's mom yelled at us to get out of the creek and to stop fooling around. This time you let me help

you out for real. I think that is when I again realized that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. The first was

on the crossing from England. We were sent home in supposed shame, and boy did I get a thrashing when I went home

to Mr. Brown. But you have always been worth it.

With all my love,

Will


	2. My Will

Disclaimer: All _Pirates of the Caribbean_ characters belong to Disney. Patrick and Grace belong to me.

_My Will_,

I was so relieved to get a letter from you this week. Another list came out, and I was dreading a midnight bell toll. But

the sun is shining, and all my nightmares have vanished or at least some. Jack brought it along with his cocky attitude

and swagger. He stayed for a couple of days and had the whole household in an uproar. He made me laugh. Your last

letter brought back somany memories. I remember falling into the creek, and I got into so much trouble too that week. I

think I was grounded the whole week for being sent home and sullying my best dress.Father never knew I escaped out

of my window and down the tree to meet you.

I love you so much Will, and I can't wait to become Mrs. William Turner. Father has started planning the wedding, but I

really am not in the spirits. I know he means well, but I want to do it with you. However, it keeps me from not

worrying so much.

Patrick, my young cousin who is staying with us for a couple of months, got sent home from school today. He started a

fight with another boy, Father was not that upset. He was not so strict with him as he was with me. When I got into that

fight with Sally Brown over who had the best picture of the pony or that time when you and I were sent home for

throwing mud pies, I had to go without dessert for a month!

Grace is still practicing her game. She is determined to beat you at last, and I'm betting five dollars that she wins.

Sorry, honey.You shouldn't worry so much anymore. Though, I think you're still handsome with gray hair and wrinkles!

Can you imagine us growing old together, watching our children grow, and being so in love the world seems to spin?

Do you remember that time when we joined Jack and Ana on a month sojourn around the Caribbean? It was the first

time we slept in the same bed and woke up next to each other. Every night there was dancing and _of course some rum_!

Jack was incorrigible, you strong and handsome, and Ana with her temper…we had so much fun. Every night as the sun

was just setting into a molten sphere of fire you would lean over and whisper I love you. You did that every night. You

were my first everything, and I want you to be my last everything. God, I miss you so much.

All my love,

Elizabeth


	3. Lovely Elizabeth

Lovely Elizabeth,

Not a day goes by without me thinking of you. Not a day goes by without me missing you. Not a day goes by without me

loving you.

I had this dream last night. It felt so real and tangible. Something just beyond my fingertips. I awoke in this comfortable

bed with a beautiful girl next to me. Your hair was spread out like a halo and your head resting peacefully on my

shoulder. I felt like I had the best night of sleep. I pulled you closer, and you started blinking your eyes burrowing even

deeper into our embrace. Suddenly there were laughs and a door slammed against the wall. It was our door, and there

stood two little miniature people. Grinning, they jumped on the beds yelling "wake-up Mama and Daddy!" I stared in

amazement at those two little faces that looked so much like us. The little girl had your long golden hair and sparkling

blue eyes. The boy's head was adorned with chocolate colored curls and big brown eyes. You turned to me with a

smile and said, "Good morning, Love," sealing it with a kiss. I looked at you and this indescribable feeling rushed

through me. I am so in love with this woman I thought. This dream happened a week ago, and it still haunts me.

The weather has improved much this week, and we even got some more rum. Tell Jack thanks for us. We are going to

be on the trade route for the next few days, but there are rumors flying around that the opposition is retreating. I cannot

help hope that this is true, and soon I might be in your arms again.

Please don't worry too much. I am fine and have an angel watching out for me. Sorry darling, but I think you are going

to lose five dollars. Tell Grace that I will be ready for our match and am looking forward to it. Patrick's stories always

make me laugh and say hi to the little tyke for me. And don't worry so much about me Elizabeth. I will be home soon

and we can get married and have our own house and two precious children. I love you.

With All my heart,

Will


End file.
